Body Guard Duty
Body Guard Duty is the lost episode and episode 43-a of Tomas 10. Plot Body Guard Duty It was a Tuesday night and I was with Blauwe (my Azul Persona alien friend) at an alien sport game called Boulder Ball. We were watching as two teams of Ogres were throwing large boulders around in a game similar to football, basketball, and hockey. There was the Mongolian Manglers (blue team) and the Sagittarius Stompers (red team). He was explaining the game to me as we watched. “Ok, if the rushing Ogre clips on the left wing, he gets six free throws and…incoming!” he said then quickly pulled me out of the way as the boulder crashed into my seat. “Whoa, does anyone ever get hit by those things?” I asked. “Kid come on, this game is about teambuilding and sportsmanship.” he responded. “Not about violence and…oh, oh.” he continued but then got distracted. “Fight, fight!” he said as a fight broke out. One Ogre rammed into one then grabbed him by the legs and flipped him. Then the other Ogre got him in a headlock. The referees came to brake it up, but then they started getting attacked. “Tempers are hot. See the winner of this game goes on to the Ogre Bowl, the biggest of all Boulder Ball games. Then the buzzer rang with the score of 1to 3. “and that was just the first period.” he said to me. “How many periods are there?” I asked. “Well, lets see. We’re playing in summer rules so, only seventeen.” he replied. “What?” I asked confused. “I know, it’s so short.” he said. Later at the end of the game I had fallen asleep because of how long it took. “Can you believe it? Quadruple overtime!” he said. “Oh this is history kid. Maybe they’ll end in a tie.” he said then realized I was asleep. “Amateur.” he said to himself. The next day I was in the RV with Fer and Santi. Blauwe was also with us. He was telling them about the game last night. It turns out the Sagittarius Stompers won by one point. With the score being 24 to 25. “Hello gentleman.” we heard a familiar voice say. Just then Professor Paradox appeared. “Professor Paradox, what are you doing here?” I asked. “I was just traveling through time and remembered that today is the day that I gave you an important assignment.” he replied. “What’s the assignment?” I asked. “Come with me.” he said then he teleported the two of us, as well as Blauwe, to a medieval looking town of aliens. “Where are we?” I asked him. “We’re in Infinitesimal Central.” Blauwe replied. “It’s one of the many towns on Earth with aliens.” he said. “I’ve been here many times.” “Correct.” Professor Paradox said. “There are alien town on Earth?” I asked. “All over the place.” Blauwe replied. “There are two in the U.S., one in Canada, three in China, one in Tokyo, six in South America, one under Easter Island, two in Europe, one in London, seven in Africa, one in Greenland, and eight in Australia.” he said. “How come humans never found any of them?” I asked. “Aliens are super careful not to reveal themselves, and they are in very secretive locations, in the least expected place.” Professor Paradox answered. “Anyways follow me.” he said. We walked around for a little bit and Blauwe was telling me stuff about the alien towns. Then we came up to two twelve year old girls. “Tomas, I’d like you to meet the Oracle Twins, Kara and Sara.” he said. Sara was super happy and Kara seemed to be in a bad mood. “Hello.” I said. “So, why do I need to know them?” I whisper asked Professor Paradox. “They are Oracles, capable of seeing the future.” he explained. “The Oracle Twins are in grave danger. Someone is after them. To be more specific, Herbert.” he said. “Herbert? Who’s Herbert?” I asked. “Herbert is a alien crime boss.” Blauwe explained. “That’s right. He plans to capture the twins and force them to make predictions about the outcome of the Ogre Bowl.” Professor Paradox explained. Blauwe gasped. “Using a magic gift to make a prophet. How low can they get!” he stated. “Check out the sports page.” he whispered to them and gave them a copy of the sports newspaper. “Anything jump out at you? Anything?” he asked. Professor Paradox cleared his throat. Blauwe made a nervous smile. “We’ll talk later.” he whispered to them. “Tomas, your mission is to protect the Oracle Twins until after the Ogre Bowl.” Professor Paradox said to me. “Don’t worry.” I assured “How about I start Friday?” “No, the Ogre Bowl is on Friday.” Professor Paradox said. “Thanks for your help.” Sara said then her eyes glowed yellow “and don’t slip on the newt eyeballs.” she said. “Newt eyeballs? What newt eyeballs?” I asked backing up. Then I tripped on a box behind me. Then newt eyeballs fell out. “I’m guessing, you see the bad things.” I said to her. “So you must see the good stuff.” I said to Kara. “You’re gonna find a twenty dollar bill on the floor next week.” She said as her eyes glowed yellow. “Yes.” I said to myself. “Wait, if you guys can see everything, can’t you just see when, this Herbert guy, is coming and make a run for it?” I asked them. “We can’t see everything, Einstein.” Kara replied. “They may be descendents form the Oracle of Delphi, but the bloodline is thin after a couple thousand years.” Professor Paradox informed me. “I just get visions, horrible, disturbing visions that haunt my every waking moment. Not to mention my nightmares.” Sara said with a positive attitude. “Mine always seem to have lollipops, rainbows, and puppies.” Kara said in a disturbed attitude. Later Professor Paradox took us back to the RV. Santi and Fer came out and saw the Oracle Twins. “Um, who are they?” Santi asked us. “They are my job.” I replied. “I have to guard them until the Ogre Bowl ends.” I explained. “We’re posing as his cousins from out of town.” Sara said. “So, are they aliens?” Santi asked. “Cause they do not look like it.” Santi stated. “They’re oracles, Kara sees the good stuff and Sara sees the bad stuff.” I explained. “That’s interesting.” Fer said. “Ok, so what do you see about me?” Santi asked. “You’re cavity free this year, hooray.” Kara said sarcastically. “Root canal next year.” Sara said after. “Ok. Not what I was looking for.” Santi said. “Ok, I’m gonna show the Oracle Twins around town.” I told them. “They’ve never seen an Earth town before.” I explained then we walked off. Meanwhile, we were being watched by a group of four foot tall, green, lizard-like aliens. “I smell them boss.” one said. “Let’s get them.” “Not yet, we must wait until they’re alone.” Another replied. That one was Herbert. He was a green, alien with blue hair, and wearing brown, dirty clothes. “Are you two ready?” he asked. “We’re ready boss.” two replied in human costumes. “Excellent. Blend in around town.” he instructed. “The Ogre Bowl is this Friday, we don’t have much time.” Later that afternoon, we went to an ice cream store. “This ice cream is delicious, Tomas.” Sara said. “Yeah, we don’t have things like this where we come from.” Kara told me. “Why not?” I asked. “Aliens haven’t discovered ice cream?” I asked. “No, they found it” Kara said. “They just don’t have the proper cow milk to make it taste good.” Sara finished. Suddenly, her eyes glowed yellow and she leaned over to someone and said “Your gonna drop your ice cream.” she said. “What?” the guy asked then tripped on a chair and spilled his ice cream. Just like Sara said. “Hey, a little advice, humans aren’t used to oracles going around predicting stuff.” I said to them. “So, just give it a rest. Ok?” I said to them. “Ok.” Sara replied then her eyes glowed again. “You’re gonna be late for work tomorrow. One more and your fired.” she said to a man. Then Kara‘s eyes glowed yellow. “You, you’re gonna become a Broadway star one day.” she said to a lady, getting her super excited. Then she walked off talking about it. Just then the two lizard aliens walked in to spy on us. “We can’t help it Tomas. The visions just come to us and then we have to blurt them out.” Sara explained. Then she walked over to a couple. “Sorry about your nasty break up next week.” She said in her positive attitude. “It’s physically impossible for us not to say them.” Kara explained. “Ok, fine.” I said. “But maybe you can just…change it up a little.” I suggested. “Nope, also impossible. We can’t lie.” She said. “Every vision we predict is 100% true and certain to happen.” Sara continued. After that, we started walking back to the RV. “Come on, this is a short cut.” I said then climbed over a three foot fence, leading to an alley, and Kara followed and then Sara. “Um, chain linked fences and sandals don’t really go together.” she said then climbed over, but tripped and fell and her shoe slipped off. “I should have seen that coming.” She said happily. “Why are you happy?” I asked. “You just lost your shoe, that’s not a good thing.” I said to her then went to get her shoe and Kara helped her up. “You know what is a good thing? Ice cream! We should get some more later.” She said. “What? Ice cream?” I said confused. “I don’t get you two. I mean you only see horrible rotten stuff, but your always in a good mood. And you see all the good things in life, but your always mad about something.” I said to them. “Why is that?” I asked. “When you only see good things, nothing is special anymore. All the pleasant surprises are taken out of life.” Kara explained. “But, when you see only bad stuff, even the smallest bit of good news makes you happy.” Sara explained. “I guess I never thought of it that way.” I said. “Life’s too short to let a little bad news stop you from living.” Sara stated putting her sandal back on. Then her eyes glowed “Oh, speaking of bad news, aliens are gonna fall from the sky.” Then we saw the creatures come down through the alley. “Nice work,” Herbert said to the two in disguise. “Seize them.” he commanded. Then I activated the watch and transformed into Ditto. I made two clones to protect the Oracle Twins and five, along with myself, to fight off the aliens. We managed to overpower the aliens. They were a bit shorter and not as strong, and with my ability to duplicate, I was easily able to take them down. But they kept coming back. “You goblins don’t quit.” I said. Suddenly Sara got a vision. “Oh, this entire alley is gonna be covered with rotten fish.” she said. Then I noticed a dumpster for a Fish Monger. “Fish, that’s it!” I said then all the Dittos lifted up the dumpster and spilled it all over the lizard aliens. Then I got the Oracle Twins and we ran off before they had a chance to follow. “Thanks for saving us.” Kara said. “And for dragging us down a dark alley where we were sitting ducks.” Sara finished. “Hey thanks for that fish tip.” I said. “I couldn’t have beaten those aliens without it.” I stated. Then Kara‘s eyes glowed. “Congratulations genius, your gonna get an A on your summer reading assignment.” she said uninterested. “Wait did you just have vision about my summer homework?” I asked. “Looks that way.” she replied. “Interesting.” I said getting an idea. Back at the RV, we were talking about the assignment. “Ok so just clear your minds and tell me about this book.” I said to them, showing them my book. “Tomas, we can’t just ask for visions to come, they just do.” Sara explained. “Ok, just see if you can get any about this.” I said. “And while you’re at it, any thoughts on the Ogre Bowl?” Blauwe asked. Suddenly Professor Paradox appeared. “Hello.” he said as he entered. “Just came for a surprise inspection o how it’s going.” he stated. “Great” I said. “Yeah, everything is fine.” Blauwe said. We were both acting casual. “We’re just helping Tomas cheat on his English assignment.” Sara said. “What? No, not cheat, just, um…” I tried to cover up. “Tomas, cutting a corner just leads to two more.” he said to me. “The easy way, is not always the right way.” he said. The next day, we went to get more ice cream. Apparently, they both loved it. I tried to make sure they didn’t start predicting things to people. However Sara predicted “We are all going to be smelling churros tomorrow.” which confused me. And then predicted “A burglar is going to run out in about twenty seconds.” “Good news, you’re going to stop him.” Kara said after. “Your not going to get the alien you want.” Sara said. Just then the burglar ran out. Then I activated the watch selected Icepick and transformed. But instead of transforming into Icepick, I turned into Jet Stream. “Jet Stream. Not bad.” I said. Then I ran after the burglar. He looked back to see me and then ran faster. In return, I flew ahead and landed in front of him. Quickly, he ran into the alley. But, I got in front and blasted him out. He pulled out his gun and tried to shoot, but I shot it out of his hands first. After that, I saw a police car driving by and I blasted the burglar at it. The police got out and arrested the burglar. Then a hovering hologram disk came up to me. It was a message from the Oracle Twins. “The bad news is, we’re going to be captured.” Sara said in a positive attitude. “The good news is, you’re going to rescue us.” Kara said in a negative attitude. “My hero.” she said sarcastically. “The other bad news is, you’re going to get hit by a boulder going 180 mph. Wow that’s gonna hurt.” Sara said then the message ended. Quickly, I flew all the way back to where I last saw Sara and Kara, and they were gone. I showed up at the RV later that day to find Blauwe, Santi and Fer in there. “Hey Tomas.” Blauwe said when I came in. “Where are…” he started to ask but I quickly covered his mouth. Then we both went outside. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Well…I, sort of, lost the Oracle Twins.” I replied. “What?!” he was shocked. “Yeah, Sara had a vision, that they were going to be captured by Herbert.” I explained. “But, Kara had a vision, that I would save them” I said “and I need your help to do it.” I said to him. “Ok. The Ogre Bowl is tomorrow. We’ll be able to find them there. Herbert never misses these sort of events.” he explained. The next day, we went to the stadium. The game would be taking place at Madison Square Garden. I used Teleportal to get us there. They had signs that read: “Closed for Renovation.” “That’s code for Secret Alien Event Inside.” Blauwe explained. “Trust me, after the Ogre Bowl is over, they’re going to need to renovate.” he said. Then we went in. The Ogre Bowl was going on when we entered. “Hey everybody! The Sagittarius Stompers and the Jersey Knuckle Draggers have been tossing boulders at each other for years.” said one of the alien announcers “Hey, maybe they should just throw around J.T.’s big bald head.” he said and started laughing. “Whoa, look at this place. We’re never going to find them in here.” he said. Then I smelled churros and I remembered Sara’s prediction. “Churros!” I said and behind me saw a churro food cart. “Kid, now is not the right time to be thinking about snacks.” Blauwe said. “No, churros. Sara had a vision of them smelling it.” I explained. “Up there, look!” I said pointing to a large balcony right on top of it. Kara and Sara were tied up to chairs and being threatened by Herbert. “It’s not too late for some serious halftime bets.” he said. “So you ladies better start predicting some Ogre Bowl action or else.” he threatened. “Or else what Herby?” I said. He turned around to see Blauwe and Putty standing behind him. “Just let the twins go.” “Never.” he replied. “I’m going to make a goldmine out of these oracles.” he said. Then he had his goons attack us. Blauwe and I were easily able to defend ourselves against them. “They’re not just oracles, they’re people.” I said knocking down one of them. “You can’t just use them for your own selfish reasons.” I said dodging another. “I’ll use them for whatever I want.” he replied. “Not if I stop you first.” I said. However, just as I finished my line, I turned back to normal. “Enough chitter chatter.” Herbert said. “It’s time to place some halftime bets.” he said then grabbed the Oracle Twins and ran off with them. I tried to go after him, but was stopped by the aliens. Then, Blauwe took them out with his laser blasters. “Go! I’ll handle these guys.” he said. I nodded and ran after Herbert. I chased them down the stairs and onto the field. “Hey those boulders are really are reeealy picking up speed now.” The alien announcer said. “Some of them have been flocked at over 180 mph! J.T. I’m scared for you.” he said. “Wait, 180 mph. If I go out there I‘ll get crushed.” I said. “But I can’t leave Kara and Sara. My mission was to protect them, and just what I’m gonna go.” I said then activated the watch and transformed into Stinkfly. “Here goes nothing.” I said then flew out on the field and chased after Herbert. “Lepidoptera on the field! Lepidoptera on the field!” the alien announcer shouted Stinkfly’s species. I flew after Herbert and had to dodge large flying boulders. I dodged one, two, and the third I caught with my tail and sent it back at an Ogre. Then Herbert got distracted and was tackled by three Ogre players. That sent the twins flying. Luckily I swooped in and caught them. “Kid, behind you!” Blauwe shouted. I looked back and saw a boulder heading right towards me. Quickly I dropped off the twins at an inflatable Ogre. I looked back as the boulder was coming up and braced myself. Then when the boulder finally hit me, it was just a tap that had no effect. “What?” I said and looked back. Then I looked back ahead and I crashed into the stands. A few minutes later I woke back up to find Blauwe and the Oracle Twins standing next to me. “Oh, Tomas. I’m glad you’re alright.” Blauwe said. “I gotta get out of here!” I said. “I’m going to get hit by a boulder going 180 mph!” “Ha, already happened kid.” Blauwe said. “Hey could I get a little help over here?” he asked. “Let’s take a look at that last play.” the alien announcer said. “Here we have the boulder going 180 mph, but Stinkfly here, was flying at a cruising speed of 179. Making the relative speed of the boulder 1 mile an hour. Nothing but a harmless tap.” he explained. “Now, if it was J.T.’s big bald head that hit you, that would have been another story.” he teased. “Thanks for saving us.” Sara said. “I knew you would.” Kara stated. The next day, I went back to Infinitesimal Central to drop off the Oracle Twins. “So, I guess I wasn’t the best bodyguard.” I admitted. “Well you did risk your life to save us even though you knew you would get hit by a boulder going 180 mph.” Kara said. “Hey, life’s too short to let a little bad news stop you from living.” I replied. “Right?” “That’s a super attitude.” Sara said. “Well, bye.” “Good work Tomas.” Professor Paradox said. “I never had doubts in you.” he said. “I look forward to seeing you soon.” The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi (minor character) *Santi Diaz (minor character) *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Professor Paradox *Kara and Sara (first appearence) Villians *Herbert Aliens used *Ditto *Putty *Stinkfly Trivia *Blauwe Vreemdeling comes for a visit. *We first meet The Oracle Twins. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes